Bus Stop Magic
by BluePudding4
Summary: As Canada waits in the rain for the bus, he encounters his crush: his 2p. What sorts of magic can happen before the bus comes and Canada goes off, and on a Valentine's day, too?


Hi! Blue Pudding here! I'd call this T for swearing. Enjoy!

Canada walked up to the yellow sign for the bus stop and sat on the  
wooden bench. The harsh rain beat him on the head. The air was crisp  
and cold.  
He felt a shiver down his spine and put up his hood. The raid didn't  
seem as relentless anymore.  
Oh man, Canada thought. How long will I have to wait? And not just for  
the bus...  
At last he swaggered in and flopped down onto the bench (probably as  
hard as he could, just to be an asshole). Canada started to shake, and  
not just because of the cold. His heart leapt. He knew he wanted to  
see him... But now?  
At a quick glance, he saw the guy was only wearing a T-shirt and  
jeans. In this cold? Canada tried to hold back a sigh. He was so  
bad... He knew he had to talk to him now.  
"Hey, uh..." He began uneasily. "A-are you alone today?" He stuttered.  
That badass boy leaned forward and looked at me over his shades.  
"What?!" He asked sharply. Canada tried to speak up. Honestly, he  
thought he had been speaking up.  
"W-will you b-be alone tonight?"  
He leaned back carelessly and said to him in his deep rough voice,  
"Course. Just like every other night. What aboot it?" Canada jumped at  
his accent so like his own.  
"Well, um, James, I was wondering if, well, um, you w-wanted to hang  
out at my place?" He stuttered.  
James crossed his legs. "What kinda question is that?" He asked.  
Canada didn't quite know how to respond. Maybe James had forgotten?  
"W-well it is v-valentine's day," He reminded him.  
He scowled and got up, throwing up his arms.  
"What the fuck?! I don't even know you, and if you thi-" but he  
happened to look over and see Canada's bright, violet eyes. He rose  
his eyebrows and couldn't help but stare at who'd asked him. Also, he  
couldn't help but blush a bit. He sat back down, embarrassed.  
Canada supposed he should talk again, but, what to say? Suddenly his  
words started coming out without his permission.  
"Do you want to be alone?" He didn't answer.

"Do you want to be with... Her?" He said, words coming out without his  
permission  
"I dunno who you're talkin' aboot." He mumbled.  
"America took her away... Didn't he?" Canada continued.

"Yeah, sure you were lucky on your side." He looked away. "But I gave  
her away. I don't think she even loved me... So I let America take  
her. I'm such a bad person... At least I know that." He said morosely.  
I could hear tears rising in his throat and his breath get shaky.  
"J-James? Are you crying?" Said Canada surprised.  
"No!" He shouted. By now he was clearly sobbing. "It's raining,  
idiot."  
"Oh, Alaska..." He murmured. "I should never have loved you."  
He whipped off his shades and wiped his eyes. Canada noticed how  
lovely they were. Big and violet, like his own. Canada thought they'd  
be stronger but... They weren't. His eyes were the same, deep and  
sweet and kind. With his sunglasses off, Canada was startled, almost  
shocked to see how alike they were. He was mesmerized.  
"What happens if... You take your hair down?"  
He looked baffled at this question.  
"Well, whatever happens when anyone takes their hair down." He showed  
Canada by pulling the ponytail out of his hair. It puffed out a bit  
wildly and strands twirled down his face. He ruffled it up, just to  
make it more so. This was too much for Canada. He could feel himself  
blushing as he just stared at the dashing, handsome face.  
"Why do you want me to take off my ponytail and shades?" He asked.  
Canada couldn't answer. He couldn't even stutter. James scowled and  
mischievously grinned at the same time.  
"Alright! If you like this game, put ON my ponytail and shades." He  
pulled out and outstretched his hand, and placed on the ponytail and  
shades. Canada finally willed himself to look down at them. Pulling  
off his hood, he put the ponytail around his wrist and double tied it  
all around his thick hair. He pulled on the sunglasses. The air was  
already dark, but with these on he could hardly see James at all. But  
he could tell he was smiling.  
"Well, look at that." He muttered to himself.  
"W-what, look at what?" Stuttered Canada nervously heart fluttering.  
"How fucking hot you are." He replied with a chuckle.

There was a moment if silence. Canada's heart beat fast. Suddenly  
James grabbed his face with his wet, warm hands and pulled him into a  
kiss on the mouth, lips sucking on each other, never letting them go.  
At last he pulled away, breathing fast. But Canada was breathing  
faster.  
"You- You- I- We-" stuttered Canada.  
"I-" began James. He looked for the first time uncomfortable.  
"I- that is-" he sighed and shut his eyes.  
"I'm... Sorry. For everything." He said. Canada nodded, knowing what  
he was apologizing for.  
"I forgive you." Then Canada forgot about his nervousness.  
"B-b-b-but... Y-y-you... K-kissed me..." He stuttered wildly again.  
James nodded. Butterflies flew in Canada's head and he wobbled back  
and forth. He heard water splashing and at bright lights. At last the  
bus pulled up and the doors opened.  
James got up and stood in front of the doorway.  
"You're going where I'm going?" Asked Canada weakly. James reached out  
his hand and grinned to the meek country.  
"Where else?" He said with a chuckle. Canada stood up and took his  
wet warm hand as they got on the bus together.  
"Happy valentine's day." Said James a bit shyly. Canada rolled his  
eyes.  
"Yeah, sure."


End file.
